


Sarang

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Seductive Chatter, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: So...whydid Seth wear Dean's shirt on Monday?Oh, he has his reasons.He knows he'll cause a commotion but really, he doesn't care.





	Sarang

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I welcome your comments and feedback!

_**Sarang- Strong Love (Korean)** _

Seth knows he's taking a chance by wearing Dean's shirt in front of the world. For once, he doesn't care what people think. 

The last eight days have been a whirlwind of activities, emotions and just _stuff_. The lead-up to each of the major four _always_ is. 

Yet, this one's been strangely different. He didn't have Dean to get through the Royal Rumble or Wrestlemania. That chaos overwhelmed him. 

That didn't happen this time. 

Knowing he had Dean waiting for him at the hotel somehow managed to make the stress more manageable. It gave him that little extra push to get through the day. 

_Why do you keep staring at me?_

_Is because 'I can' a good enough answer?_

_It would be if you didn't make me self-conscious._

Seth can't bring himself to tell Dean the truth. He's tried but it just sounds so silly. He stares because he keeps expecting Dean to evaporate. Part of him can't believe this is _real_.

Instead, he does whatever he can to stay close. He _needs_ that part of Dean near him. He _needs_ to remind himself that it's not just a dream. 

He slips into the shirt, surprised to find it fits _perfectly_. In a different time, they wouldn't have been able to wear the same shirt, if only because Dean didn't have as much as muscle mass. 

Now, that's changed.

As he pulls the shirt over his head, Seth cannot help inhaling the sweet scent of tropical breeze laundry soap, mixed with the earthy smell of tobacco and something he can't quite identify. His heart rate speeds up. His palms grow clammy with moisture. Then, staring in the mirror, he sees the big, goofy grin. 

As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he sees all the signs. He knows what this means. 

He's in love. 

Really- it's no big surprise. He's known that for _ages_. Dean's practically moved in with him. When he wasn't in Birmingham or Orlando, he was with Seth or living in Seth's house. Seth's used to coming home to find Dean (wearing nothing but ratty boxers) on his couch, eating his good crackers or the Godiva Truffles that one annoying reporter kept sending.

If it were anyone else with his food, they would be dead, hidden in the local landfill, next to the body of Jimmy Hoffa and above the secret of how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop. 

Since it was Dean, he got away with it. 

Seth hears the familiar footfall of boot against concrete and turns, seeing Dean enter their shared locker room. 

"Wearing my clothes?" Dean asks, his voice low in Seth's ear. "You know you're going to cause a riot." 

"Why?" Seth turns, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. He pulls him closer, burying his nose in the crook of his love's neck. "I think it looks good."

"Because it's _my_ shirt." Dean smirks, bringing his lips close to Seth's ear. Seth feels his breath warm on his ear as Dean continues. "Think of all the dirty, dirty things I'm going to do _after_ I get that shirt off." 

"What about that other thing?" Seth gives him a cocky grin. "I'll be out of this _long_ before that." Dean surprises him by leaning in and nipping at a patch of skin on Seth's neck. 

"I'm sure there's a broom closet." He glances up, his blue eyes full of lust and wanton desire. "Think about it." 

"Um, Guys?" The production assistant stammers. "Need you to get to Gorilla. You're up in nine." 

"Be right there," Seth mumbles, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He really hopes Dude (Chuck? Mark? Steve?) didn't hear _too much_ of their conversation. 

After making sure Dude's gone, Dean leans in, giving Seth the lightest kiss possible. It's strong enough to make his heart skip a beat but still weak enough to leave him wanting more. 

Seth's smitten. 

"Let's go." Dean seizes Seth around the wrist. "Let's not make them talk anymore than they already are." 

"Of course." Seth allows Dean to lead him around the backstage area. 

"One more thing." Dean stops so fast that he almost causes Seth to trip over him.

"What?" 

"You look good in my shirt." 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Prompt from Wrestlingkink2: _Just anything, fluffy or dirty, with Seth wearing Dean's Return to Sender shirt like he did ringside on Monday. For support? Did someone rip his shirt so he had to borrow one from Dean? Lost a bet? Was dared? So many options!_


End file.
